


Single Parents: First Annual Family Christmas

by Fanfic_or_bust



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018), Single Parents - Fandom, Will x Angie
Genre: Angie is hosting a Christmas party because she has to, Angie knows Poppy and Douglas are in love, Christmas, Christmas Party, Everyone knows everyone is in love except for the people that are in love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I am so honoured!, Is this the first Single Parents fic?, Poppy knows they're in love, Trapped In Elevator, Will comes early to help out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust
Summary: Angie is out of excuses and forced to reluctantly hold her friend group's family Christmas party. But it isn't so bad, because the eternally helpful and Cheerful Will is there to help get ready and make sure the party goes off without a hitch.When an untimely and very minor earthquake traps Angie and Will in her apartment building's ancient elevator, will everything be ruined? And will Angie be able to put aside the not-so-minor crush she's been nursing for weeks now on the dubiously-single Dad and resist the temptation to do something stupid like kiss him, possibly ruining their friendship and entire group dynamic?Merry Christmas, Single Parents fans! This one is for you :)





	Single Parents: First Annual Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overcomingthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomingthedark/gifts).



> Ok, so I guess about 10 weeks ago I discovered this amazing little show called Single Parents. It grabbed me in a way I wasn't expecting, and I fell in love with the characters... especially Angie and Will! I just needed to write a fluffy cute Christmas-themed get-together fic for them. I don't know if there's anyone out there that is looking for Will/Angie fics, but I hope there are!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!
> 
> ps. I'm posting this before the show's Christmas episode, and I wrote it under the assumption that Angie was totally single :) Also she lives in an apartment building. Just go with it lol 
> 
> pps. This is for you, Juls!!! Thanks for being my cheerleader and inspiring me to write :) Merry Christmas

Will clapped his hands together and stepped back from the tree, gasping in delight. “There!” He breathed, rather dramatically, Angie thought. Which she also refused to think was cute. His eyes were sparkling, and she didn’t think it was just the newly illuminated Christmas tree reflecting in them. Will always had a sort of sparkle. He smiled widely and turned to Angie, then down at Graham. “ _Now_ you’re ready to host a Christmas party! What do you think?” He asked brightly, looking back up at her.

 

“It looks like Norman Rockwell threw up in my apartment.” Angie replied dryly, regarding the tree and the extremely _festive_ room around her. Will tensed and straightened at her words, his expression changing, brows now knitted together in a worried way like he was trying to decide if she seriously hated it (which she didn't), and Angie felt a twinge of guilt that sarcasm was her default setting. “But, you know, in a good way.” She added quickly with what she hoped was enough enthusiasm, and that twinge in her chest went away when Will’s smile and sparkle returned, his relief evident. She'd been dreading hosting this. She’d only reluctantly agreed because it was her turn and she was out of excuses, but that wasn't a reason to make Will feel bad.

 

Her apartment had never actually been this clean before, she thought. Leave it to Will to insist on coming early to help her clean and set up. She’d tried to argue that the vaguely tidied and sparsely decorated mess around her was okay, but he’d just stolidly ignored any resistance she gave and pressed on and in with an impossibly cheerful determination, a bucket full of cleaning supplies and a bag of decorations. He’d been leading the charge, rubber gloves and apron and all, since around 2 o’clock, and even Graham had pitched in to help. Now her place _shone_ , and even though she honestly didn’t mind her mess, she had to admit her place had never looked or _felt_ this good.

 

“Oh good!” Will replied with a smile, their eyes meeting briefly before he looked down to Graham. “What do you think, buddy?”

 

“It’s perfect!” Graham enthused, looking up at them with a wide gap-toothed smile. He’d lost his front tooth three days ago, and Angie had to admit the little urchin was even cuter than usual. Then Graham looked back at the tree and his smile faded, his eyes narrowing in concentration. He dramatically stroked a beard that wasn’t there with his right hand, and supported that elbow with his left hand for a moment in a deliberate display of deep thought before his eyes widened. Then he reached out, removed a shiny red ball from the tree, and moved it over about two inches. Then he smiled widely again and looked up at them. “ _Now_ it’s perfect!”

 

“Good call, kiddo. That could have ruined the entire party.” Angie said sarcastically but with a fond smile, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

 

“I think that was an _excellent_ choice, sir.” Will added, and Angie bit the inside of her cheek to stop her smile from spreading. Will was so great with Graham. Her son smiled up at the man before holding out his hand. She thought he wanted Will to hold it for a second before they started up into an elaborate handshake full of slaps and kicks and a wiggle at the end. _That_ was new, she thought, and wondered when they’d started that.

 

“You dorks.” She remarked, though she smiled as she said it, and she thought her affection and good-intent bled through the gibe. Will chuckled before straightening to stand next to her, and she felt his elbow reach out to nudge her arm.

 

“ _You’re_ the dork. I can’t believe you didn’t have a _tree_ up yet, Angie. Christmas is next week!” He said for probably the fifth time since arriving today. He’d been flabbergasted when he arrived and had found only one sad string of lights, an ancient tablecloth that read ‘Ho Ho Ho!’, and a spattering of Christmas art that Graham had done at school.

 

“Hey, you _know_ why I couldn’t get the tree, you saw the saw the basement storage unit! It’s like the set of a Criminal Minds murder dungeon. I am not ashamed to say I value my life over some ratty old tree. I have a _son_ to take care of.” She replied defensively and dramatically, and he laughed.

 

“Ok first of all, this tree is _majestic_ , not ratty. And come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Will countered, but she heard the waver in his voice. When he’d found her house woefully under-decorated, he’d asked where her tree was. She’d directed him to the sub-basement, where the storage units were, and where she absolutely refused to go unless absolutely unavoidably necessary. She had a toaster oven she hadn't used in _years_ just because it was inside a box that was buried in the back. And she _loved_ that toaster oven.

 

“Don't act like I didn't hear you scream when that broom fell over.” She teased, laughing at the memory. He'd been as scared as she was when he saw the place, it was obvious. Though he was determined to act brave and pretend he didn't want to drop everything and sprint to the staircase and never come back, possibly setting a cleansing fire before they left.

 

“I was just startled! I wasn’t _scared_ . And I'd say this beautiful Christmas tree right here argues in my favour.” He said, pausing for effect. “I got the job _done.”_

 

“He's right, mom. Results speak for themselves.” Graham chimed in, and Angie snorted.

 

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side.” She complained, and smiled as Will looked down at Graham from the corner of his eyes and slyly offered his fist for him to bump, which her son did with apparent happiness. “Okay, how about you go get ready, it’s almost 5:30, Poppy should be here with Rory and Sophie soon.”

 

“Oh and I think she’s bringing Miggy too.” Will chimed in helpfully. Angie nodded.

 

“I thought that was implied.” She answered. “Okay now go put on the outfit you wore to see Santa.” She instructed to Graham, who hesitated with a guilty expression.

 

“Is it okay if it’s a little wrinkled?” He asked sheepishly.

 

“How wrinkled?” She asked, using her Mom-voice. Graham shrugged in an elaborately nonchalant way.

 

“They may have been stuffed in the back of my closet since then.” He admitted in a breezy tone. Angie growled, and beside her the corner of Will’s mouth twitched up in a smile.

 

“Dude!” She groaned. “Okay, fine, then go find something that is clean and folded, there should be that sweater Grandma knitted for you, look for that.” She instructed, and Graham sighed and turned to head towards his room, grumbling about his current outfit being good enough. She turned to Will. “Kids, am I right?” She asked, and he laughed.

 

“Sophie hasn’t let me pick out her outfits for _ages_.” He commiserated. “I wish I could just hit pause for a while, I’m not ready for her to be growing up so quickly.” Angie sighed and nodded in agreement, smiling as she thought of the little boy Graham had been so recently, and how quickly he was maturing and growing up.

 

There was a pause as they both thought about their kids, smiling and looking at nothing in particular as they called up memories of days past. And then, as if at once, they both looked up and their eyes locked with a shock, and Angie watched as Will’s soft smile slowly faded, his eyes wide and his mouth parted a little as he breathed in a little sharply. And then she realized she was staring at his _lips_ and she hastily averted her gaze, walking the short distance to her small kitchenette in an effort to make herself momentarily busy. She opened the fridge to check needlessly on the cheese tray she had there. Yep, still ready and covered in saran wrap. Good.

 

When she was ready, she closed the fridge and turned to smile at Will, now from a much safer distance. “I have to admit, Will, the place looks amazing. I couldn’t have done it without you.” She said sincerely, and he smiled in return.

 

“It was my _pleasure._ ” He replied seriously in a way that only _he_ could, and Angie snorted a little laugh. “And it was fun, I love decorating! And bonus, I didn’t get murdered in your terrifying basement.” He added, and Angie’s eyes widened and she pointed at him in accusation.

 

“You admit it! It _is_ a creepy-ass basement that probably harbours ghosts or monsters or killer clowns or something!” She said gloatingly, and he chuckled and shrugged.

 

“My bet is on a murderous mole-man. I would definitely recommend the buddy system any time you go down there, let’s just leave it at that.” He joked, and she laughed once. “You can always call me, I’m always happy to help you.” He added, his tone a little soft, and Angie just stared. As she did, Will’s eyes widened infinitesimally and he hastened to correct himself. “I mean-- I’m always happy to help. Period. You, or Poppy, or Douglas, or Miggy…” Angie was now nodding in agreement.

 

“Yeah, I know.” She replied. Then she smiled. “Thanks, Will.”

 

“No problem, Angie.”

 

Another moment of silence passed, save for the Christmas playlist that played lowly in the background. Jingle Bell Rock. Will was standing about five paces away, on the other side of the kitchen, and Angie was suddenly glad for the distance. She didn’t know what was going on with them recently, but she’d be lying if she tried to deny to herself that she had developed a bit of a crush on the single dad. But she was doing her best to shelf it, because Will was seeing someone, and Angie wasn’t a total dirtbag.

 

Finally, it was Will that broke the silence. “Do you mind if I go get ready too? I’ll just be a minute, I just want to throw on a shirt and freshen up a little.” He asked, and Angie nodded.

 

“Of course, the bathroom’s--”

 

“I know where the bathroom is, Ang.” He replied, cutting her off, but he was teasing as he said it and she chuckled a little. Of course he knew where her bathroom was, this wasn’t his first time here.

 

“Hah, yeah… _Duh._ ” She replied, and he turned to grab a bag he’d left by the front door, which incidentally was only a handful of feet away. Her place wasn’t very big. “I’ll just start putting the food out, Poppy will be here any minute.” She added, and Will nodded and disappeared around the corner as he headed to the bathroom.

 

Angie took one final look around the place. It looked _great._ She couldn’t help but feel a small amount of pride, at being able to host such a nice event, despite how much she’d been dreading and avoiding her turn on the social rotation. And it was all thanks to Will.

 

She ignored the rush of warmth that washed over her as she thought of him in an effort that had become habit lately. She’d always felt a bit of attraction to the man, even when his overzealous and earnest enthusiasm had made her roll her eyes more than she’d care to admit. Will was in a class unto himself when it came to being a super-dad, and it was frankly a lot to get used to.

 

But she _had_ gotten used to it, and now she genuinely _liked_ his personality. She appreciated his joyful optimism and enthusiasm, and admired him for it. Because no one had ever accused Angie D’Amato of being _perky_ . She’d been sullen and sarcastic all her life. But _Will_ was perky, and rather than grate on her nerves, Angie found herself craving it. She wanted to be around Will as much as possible. And that wasn’t good, because he had a girlfriend.

 

Kind of. Sort of… maybe? He’d never used the _word_ girlfriend, but then, he and the pediatrician had been sleeping with each other for over a month now. So he wasn’t exactly _available,_ either. So she moved on, focusing on taking out the snacks and hors d’oeuvres and placing them strategically around the room. She put out the christmas printed disposable plates next to a stack of Santa-faced napkins, and looked around, trying to figure out what she was forgetting. After a few moments, her eyes caught on the glasses stacked upside down on the table and she remembered. Drinks.

 

Turning back to the fridge, she grabbed a couple bottles of pop and placed them next to the cups at the end of the table. Then she looked around for the wine and liquor she’d bought at the store earlier. There should be a box around here somewhere…

 

She was just realizing she must have left it in her car when Will stepped back into the room and Angie froze in place. He’d changed into a charcoal button-up dress shirt, and paired with his dark jeans and polished shoes, she couldn’t deny he looked _hot._ He really cleaned up well, and Angie wasn’t used to seeing him so _polished_. She realized she’d been staring, so she smiled and joked.

 

“Whoa, Will, looking good. You know I owe Poppy five bucks now, I was sure you’d be wearing a Christmas sweater.” It was true, they’d made the bet the previous day when they’d taken the kids and gotten their nails done together. Angie was actually a little disappointed, despite how good he looked anyways. Will being dorky and dressing up was one of her favourite things.

 

As if reading her mind, his eyes widened and he held up a finger. “Wait! I almost forgot…” He rushed back towards Angie's bedroom where he must have stashed his bag and returned a moment later wearing the world's _loudest_ Christmas themed vest. It was so garish and hideous Angie didn't even know where he would have gotten anything like it. There was a snowscape with a blue starry sky featuring santa’s village and a notorious reindeer with an actual lightbulb where its nose should  be. She _absolutely loved_ it. Also, Poppy owed her five bucks.

 

“There’s our Will.” She said encouragingly, and Will smiled before posing while holding his lapels with a blue steel-esque look on his face. He rotated smoothly to the side, popping and locking and posing like a robot, before moving to the other, and back again, and Angie laughed because _man_ this guy was dorky. And _man_ did she like it. It was so weird. It was such a problem.

 

“Thanks! I picked this baby up at the Christmas craft fair, I got Sophie one just like it. I can’t wait for her to get here.” He replied cheerfully. Angie raised an eyebrow skeptically.

 

“You really think she’ll wear it?” She asked, and he laughed and shook his head.

 

“Oh not a chance.” He replied with a laugh. “But I’m still going to try. If she does, promise to take a picture quickly before she takes it off?” He added suddenly, looking at Angie eagerly.

 

“Promise.” She agreed, holding out her pinkie. Will curled his own around it and they shook, and then there was a beeping from the intercom.

 

“Hey guys! Buzz me up!” Came the voice. It was Poppy, and Angie walked past Will towards the door to let them in.

 

“I’m going to turn the music up a little, it’s party time!” He said suddenly with _way too much_ enthusiasm, and jumped to action excitedly. A minute later Let it Snow was playing loudly throughout the apartment and Poppy was letting herself in the front door, her arms full of presents and food. She looked fantastic as usual, in a deep red blouse jumpsuit with matching gold earrings and necklace.

 

“Hey guys!” She sang loudly, her smile wide as she looked at the two of them and put her burdens down. When she was done she looked around, an astonished expression on her face, and she turned to Angie with bright eyes. “Girl, your place looks _amazing!_ ” She enthused, and Angie grinned.

 

“That’s all Will.” She replied. “Well, I helped.” She hastily added, because hey she _did_ help, and something flashed on Poppy’s face as her smile turned knowing.

 

“Aww Will, that’s so nice of you. You’re such a good _friend._ ” She said sweetly, patting his arm and smiling disarmingly. But Angie noticed the strange emphasis she placed on the word _friend_ , and she quirked a suspicious eye at the woman.

 

“Oh, it was nothing. We had fun.” He brushed it off, and Poppy nodded. Behind her, Rory and Sophie had taken off their shoes, and Will’s face lit up as he saw his daughter. “Sophie bear!” He called, and Sophie came over to give him a hug.

 

“Hey Dad.” She said. And then, “I thought we agreed you’d only call me that at home?” She added as he squeezed her tight, and Angie laughed a little. Poor Will, Sophie was still a little young for the whole mortally-embarrassed of your parents stage. But then again, her dad _was_ Will Cooper. Poor both of them, on second thought.

 

“Hey Sophie, hey Rory, how’s your day been?” Angie asked, looking at the two kids.

 

“Simply _tragic_ , actually. My Emerald dinner jacket was too tight in the shoulders, I must be growing again.” Rory replied with his usual dramatic flair. Angie pouted at him in sympathy. “But luckily we just picked up this little black velvet number a few weeks ago and it will do in a pinch.” He added, making her laugh.

 

“It was a rollercoaster of an afternoon, as you can see.” Sophie added, her sarcastic deadpan striking a resonant chord in Angie’s soul. She really _got_ this kid sometimes. Angie laughed, and then Graham emerged from his room (in a graphic t-shirt and _not_ his Grandma’s sweater, she noted) and Sophie and Rory ran to greet him.

 

“Where’s Miggy?” Will asked Poppy when they’d gone, and she answered him as she started setting up her food in an empty space on the table.

 

“He’ll be here soon, he had to drop off Jack, so he dropped me and the kids off first. He’ll probably be about fifteen minutes.” She replied, and then added casually, “Have you heard from Douglas?” Now it was Angie’s turn to smirk knowingly.

 

“Ten or fifteen minutes out, I think. He just texted me that he had a fire to put out at home and he’d be a bit late.” Will replied. “I’m not sure if he was kidding or not.” He added, shrugging.

 

“With those girls, you never know.” Angie observed, nodding, and realizing her hand was missing something. A glass of wine. “Oh I forgot, I need to go down to my van, I left all the booze down there.” She said suddenly, remembering her thought from earlier.

 

“Oh then you just run down and get it then, honey. Mama _needs_ a glass of wine. It’s been one of those days and I’ve already decided I’m taking an Uber home.” Poppy replied, making Angie chuckle.

 

“Is Sloppy Poppy going to be making an appearance tonight?” Will asked, and across from them Poppy laughed.

 

“I hope not, but her sister _Nicely Buzzed Poppy_ is definitely planning to show up.” She replied, and they all laughed.

 

“Doesn’t roll off the tongue as nicely, though.” Will observed, and Poppy smiled.

 

“Ok, I’m going to run down. I’ll be right back.” Angie said decisively, but as she moved to leave, Will rushed to walk beside her.

 

“I can help you with that.” He said brightly, and Angie wanted to refuse, but her words came out weak and unconvincing. Probably because she actually really wanted him to come along.

 

“No, that’s okay, I’ve got it…” She said, hoping he’d insist anyways.

 

“No, I insist, it’s no problem at all.” He rebutted, and Angie smirked.

 

“Okay, I guess the box is pretty heavy anyways. Come on, Will.” She said finally, and she lead the way down the hall to the elevator, and then down into the parking garage. When she opened the trunk, Will regarded the box and his eyebrows went up.

 

“Was there a going out of business sale?” He asked, and Angie bristled a little defensively.

 

“You try going to Costco and _not_ overshopping!” She replied, and Will smirked. “Besides, can you ever have too much wine?” She added, reasonably. Will reached out to pull a bottle out and look at it.

 

“Doesn’t look like it’s just wine you got. I haven’t done tequila shots in _years._ ” He commented, and Angie laughed. Yeah, okay, there was a bottle of tequila. And vodka. And maybe some Rye. But in all fairness, she had let her bar become _far_ too depleted. She was due for a restock, party or no party. And plus, if her friends wanted to get a little blitzed after the kids fell asleep, then who was she to get in their way?

 

“Somehow I can’t picture you doing shots of any kind.” She replied, and Will shot her a look. It was dark and mysterious and full of mischief.

 

“Oh, Will hasn’t. _But the Beast has._ ” He replied with an ominous look and quirk of the eyebrow, and Angie barked a laugh. Then Will’s expression softened and he laughed along before turning back to the heavy box before him. “Anything else you need to grab?” He asked.

 

“Nope, just this. Let’s get back up there, I feel bad for leaving Poppy all alone.” She answered.

 

“‘Kay.” He said through a grunt of effort as he lifted the heavy box, and Angie was glad he’d come to help. “You know, with all this, I think Poppy might be getting a little Sloppy after all.” He added, after he’d gotten settled with the weight and they were walking back to the elevator.

 

“One can only hope.” Angie replied dryly with a smirk. “I’d forgotten how heavy that box was, thanks for your help, Will.” She added, as she saw him shift the weight a little as they waited for the elevator.

 

“Of course I’d help you.” He said in reply, and something in his tone made her want to bite her lip to stop the nervous smile from showing. A moment later the ding of the elevator rang, and they both stepped inside. “Tonight’s going to be fun.” Will said brightly as the doors closed slowly. “I’m glad you agreed to host.”

 

“Well, you guys have all done your fair share, and I’d already used the fumigation excuse.” She replied, and his lip twitched in amusement right before the entire elevator suddenly lurched. Angie fell sideways a little and braced her hand on Will’s arm, and Will struggled not to drop the box of glass bottles. He put them down as soon as he felt secure, and then looked at Angie. The lighting in the car changed, from bright to dim, as the emergency lights came on. Angie felt her eyes go wide, and across from her Will’s did the same.

 

They both turned to the panel of buttons at the same time, like they’d shared the thought, and hammered on the red one marked ‘emergency’, but nothing happened. “Damn it!” Angie cursed, and Will pulled out his cell phone and tried to call Poppy, but his face fell as he held it out for Angie to see. There was no signal. They were still probably in the basement. The car had barely begun to rise when it had suddenly stopped.

 

“No signal.” He groaned, and looked around worriedly.

 

“So we’re just stuck here?” She asked, feeling a mild panic rising in her chest. Okay so maybe she didn't like confined spaces. That was a completely normal and rational thing to be afraid of. She felt her arms wrap around herself, hugging her chest to belay the irrational fear that wanted to overcome her. She was fine. There was nothing to be afraid of. They were probably not more than ten feet above the bottom of the elevator shaft. Even if they fell, they’d be fine.

 

Something on her face must have shown her worry, because Will stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her own, pulling her tightly into a hug. And for some crazy reason, it actually _helped._ Angie felt her muscles unclench little by little as the firm pressure of his hug grounded her. After a minute, his hand started moving in calming circles on her back. “You didn’t tell me you were claustrophobic.” He finally said, and she laughed against his chest, now finally feeling well enough to pull back. She was fine, she was okay.

 

“Yeah well it’s not something I try to advertise.” She replied, and then added with a smirk. “I don’t want any of my weaknesses leaking back to my enemies.” Will laughed.

 

“I’m sure you have so many enemies.” He remarked sarcastically, but in a uniquely cheerful _Will_ way. “Besides, I’m not your enemy, I’m your friend!” He added, and she huffed out a laugh. _Friend._ He _was_ her friend. So why did the word sound so _aggressive_ to her ears?

 

“Yeah, I _guess_ I can trust you.” She agreed, and he smiled brightly in reply. But then his smile faded as he looked around.

 

“Someone will come fix it soon.” He said with firm surety, turning to look at the door expectantly.

 

*******

 

An hour later, they were sitting on the floor together, facing the stubbornly shut elevator doors. “No one’s ever going to fix it!” Will moaned dramatically, and Angie patted his shoulder. “We’re going to die here, and one day archeologists are going to find our bones and they’ll wonder what happened to us, and--”

 

“Will, calm down.” Angie interrupted firmly. His eyes moved to hers, and thinking of how he had calmed her down earlier, she reached out and placed her hand on his knee in an effort to comfort him. “We’re going to be fine. It’s just a broken elevator, and you don’t have to worry… it’s the only elevator this shitty building has, so like, half the tenants are probably already freaking out. I’m just more worried about missing the party. And poor Poppy and Miggy and Douglas, up there alone with all those kids and no alcohol.” She added, and Will’s frown twitched upwards.

 

“You know I’d almost forgotten about that.” He said slowly, like an idea was coming to him. “Are any of those bottles twist-offs?” He asked suddenly, and Angie felt her eyes go wide and a massive smile spread on her face, because she knew what he meant and she couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of it herself.

 

“Now you’re talking!” She replied enthusiastically, nodding. She reached for the box, grabbing a particularly great bottle of cheap red wine. “I’ll have you know they’re _all_ twist-offs. Corks are the _worst_. What is this? The Ritz?” She added. Will laughed in response, and Angie did her best not to notice the way his eyes crinkled and shone as he did. She loved that about Will, how when he smiled it always met his eyes. Not a lot of people were like that, she found. Will smiled and laughed freely and sincerely, and she genuinely admired him and enjoyed being exposed to his particular insane brand of optimism and positivity. It made her a better person.

 

But she couldn’t think of any of that so instead she focused on the _wine._ That was much safer. When she’d opened the bottle and taken a few long draughts, she handed it over to Will. He lifted it to his lips and drank deeply, and Angie watched, impressed. The bottle was significantly emptier when he handed it back, and she chuckled. “I’ve never really seen you drink like that.” She remarked, and he smiled a little shyly and shrugged.

 

“We're in a bit of a stressful situation. I’d say it’s justified” He replied, and she had to admit she agreed.

 

“Yeah, this wasn’t exactly how I expected tonight to go…” Angie said a little sadly, reaching for the bottle and raising it to drink.

 

“We spent all afternoon getting ready and we don’t even get to enjoy the party!” Will complained, pouting.

 

“You know, the alcohol is here, so you _could_ argue that the party is right here, and all they’re doing is babysitting.” She reasoned, passing the bottle back to Will. He took it and upended it, taking another deep drink before holding it out to peer at the label in the dim light.

 

“That’s a very good point, Angie. A very good point indeed. And you know this isn’t bad…” He said, reading the label.

 

“That’s the best damn wine six bucks will buy you, I’ll have you know.” Angie replied, her words just a tiny bit slurred. God she was a lightweight these days. Young Angie would be so embarrassed to see her now. Luckily if Will noticed, he didn’t say anything, instead opting for laughing and taking another drink.

 

“You know, if this is a party, we need music…” He said after a moment, pulling out his phone and dialing in his PIN. Angie could see he was opening Spotify, and a moment later the dulcet tones of Phil Collins filled the elevator car. Angie groaned.

 

“You know just because we’re in an elevator doesn’t mean you need to actually _play_ elevator music!” She said teasingly, and Will gawked at her like he’d never heard anything more crazy.

 

“What!? Phil Collins is the man! He sings like an angel _and_ played the drums. _So cool._ ” He gushed, and Angie just stared at him sardonically. Will seemed to be lost in some Phil Collins-inspired daydream, but he noticed her lack of response after a second, his eyes widening when he realized she wasn’t actually a fan and so continued trying to convince her. And all Angie could think was God he was cute when get got all passionate like that. And God she was in trouble.

 

“Come on… Phil Collins!” He continued, and she maintained her deadpan stare. “Genesis?” He added in question, his voice rising. No reaction. “Disney’s Tarzan?” He asked, his voice a squeak now, completely not believing what she was saying. She rolled her eyes dramatically and he groaned in response, like she’d wounded him, leaning over to play dead on her shoulder. She chuckled but didn’t push him off.

 

“Well let’s say I don’t know what kind of parties you went to growing up.” She remarked, laughing, and reached for the now more-than half-empty bottle once more. Was it her or was this wine going down _really_ smooth?

 

“Hey, I had a _very_ active social calendar. I'll have you know that my mom used to hold _all_ the luncheon parties for the band and junior meteorology clubs in high school.” He replied, like _that_ explained everything. Which it kind of did, if you thought about it.

 

“I bet Phil Collins helped you get _all_ the ladies.” Angie teased, leaning over the skant distance between them to nudge his side suggestively. As she’d hoped, he got a little flustered and did _that_ smile, the one she liked so much.

 

“Well not as many as, say, _Korn_ would get me.” He replied, and she snorted.

 

“I refuse to be embarrassed about that phase. I was _badass._ ” She giggled, now really feeling the wine. She also realized she’d never sat back up, she’d remained leaned over against Will’s arm, and he didn't seem to mind.

 

“Yeah I _bet_ you were badass. So tell me, did you go through a dirty metal dreads phase, too?” He asked, turning towards her and putting his hand on her arm, looking at her face with mock-sincerity. “Angie please tell me!” He continued and Angie felt her face heat up as she pushed him off playfully, then leaned back against his shoulder.

 

“Shut up. Maybe.” She said, thinking back to that very questionable 3 week hair phase in ninth grade, and he barked a laugh.

 

“Please tell me you also had a poster of Fred Durst in your bedroom. _Please._ ” He teased, laughing up a storm, and she slapped his arm and did her best to fight the smile that wanted to split her face.

 

“How did you know I liked Limp Bizkit too?” She whined, and he shrugged and waggled his head back and forth.

 

“Call it a hunch.” He laughed evilly at her earlier self's expense and memory (RIP hardcore Angie).

 

“Yeah well I can't imagine there isn't a treasure trove of embarrassment lurking in your past, too, so…” She defended weakly, and he nudged her arm playfully before grabbing the bottle. He shook it, examining the level and then motioned towards the box with his chin.

 

“Grab another.” He said, still smiling, and he drained the rest of the one in his hand. Had they really gone through a whole bottle already? When did that happen, she wondered, though she wasn’t worried. She didn’t have to drive anywhere tonight, for one. And Graham was in the best possible care and probably hadn’t even noticed she was gone. She’d gotten him the new Nintendo Smash Bros game, so there was a good chance the rest of the gang hadn’t even seen the kids at all, unless they’d gone to see them piled around the tv in her son’s room. On second thought, Miggy had probably been planted there the entire night, too. Which made her wonder if Douglas and Poppy were out in the living room all alone… She smirked at the thought. Those two were _so in love_ , only neither of them knew it yet. Dumbasses.

  
  


The second bottle went down even faster than the first. Angie and Will talked about _everything_. Their favourite friend from Friends, the best Thai food restaurant in town, the best Ninja Turtle, what they would do if they won the lottery (though neither of them actually played it)... just anything and everything and it never got awkward. Angie hadn’t laughed so much in a long time, actually, and she was having such a good time that she kind of hoped the repair men would take their time.

 

After a while there was finally a pause in the conversation, and Angie had a moment to assess her level of intoxication. She’d rate herself as a nicely buzzed, though she may not be the best judge of it at this point. She definitely felt her normal restraints loosening though, and she felt that familiar “loose canon” feeling, like she could say something she would regret, if she wasn’t careful. The first example of this happened almost immediately upon having the thought.

 

“So why didn’t _Doctor Dewan_ come tonight?” She asked suddenly, not knowing why she had to say her son’s pediatrician’s name _like that_ . Well, she did know. It was because she was ridiculously jealous of the woman. But did she have to let _Will_ know that? “Does she not like your friends?” She added, making things even worse. But she had to admit she’d had the thought when she was completely sober, too. She just would never say anything about it then.

 

Will just shook his head slowly. He was clearly a little tipsy as well. His head shaking continued to pick up speed. “We broke up.” He finally admitted, looking over at Angie and shrugging. Angie felt like fireworks were going off in her chest but it was completely inappropriate so she tried to ignore them and pasted an appropriate frown of sympathy on her face.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry…” She said, lying through her teeth.

 

“Don’t be, I don’t know what I was thinking, really. It wasn’t like I thought it was ever going to _go_ anywhere.” He replied, and he seemed pretty unemotional about it, which relieved Angie even further.

 

“I think I know what you were thinking.” She said suggestively, nudging him, and he chuckled once and smiled guiltily.

 

“Yeah, that was pretty great.” He admitted. “But that was all we had.” He added. “I’m glad it’s run its course.” He had a determined look, and Angie found herself believing him, and she didn’t even think it was just wishful thinking.

 

“Well that’s good I guess.” She tried to respond diplomatically. But then her curiosity got the better of her and she still had no filter, so she asked, “What happened?”

 

Will shrugged, unoffended at her attempt to pry for information. “It was a lot of things. She was never interested in getting to know Sophie, that was a big one. And she was always busy, and she never wanted to have _conversations_ , you know? All she ever wanted was sex. And in all honesty, I was a little afraid of her.” He explained, and Angie couldn’t help scrunching her face in judgement of the woman, though she knew she was being jealous and petty. “I broke it off last weekend. We had this argument that was _so stupid_ , but the floodgates just opened and I realized I was bottling up a lot while we were together.”

 

Angie nodded. “Is it bad if I say I never saw you guys as much of a match?” She asked, and he snorted.

 

“You couldn’t have warned me?” He asked, obviously joking.

 

“Hey, man, you _needed_ her when you first got together. You were wound up tighter than a drum.” She replied, and he chuckled and shrugged like he begrudgingly agreed. “But honestly Will?” She asked, her voice going suddenly soft in a way that was completely unintentional. She looked over at him and their eyes met, and again it was like an electric shock right to her heart. “She didn’t deserve you, anyways.” She added, completely sincere, and she saw Will’s eyes widen just a _tiny_ bit, and a shy smile tug at the corner of his lips.

 

“Thanks, Ang.” He replied, his voice a hoarse whisper. And Angie just smiled and looked back at him a bit dreamily. The moment stretched on, however, and neither had broken their eye contact. Suddenly the atmosphere in the elevator car became charged and Angie felt her heart start to pound. Holy shit, was this happening? They were sitting so _close_ , the lighting was dim, and they were staring into each other’s freaking _eyes._

 

When her gaze flickered down to his lips, Angie felt the panic wash over her like a tsunami hitting a beach. What if this wasn’t what Will wanted? What if it was too soon after his break-up, and she was just a rebound? What if they kissed and then things were totally awkward from now on, and she’d have to see him every day at school… what if she lost him as a friend? Suddenly, it was all too much. She shook her head and stumbled to her feet. When she stood, the car around her seemed to sway back and forth. Had it always been doing that?

 

Below her, Will looked mildly alarmed (or was it disappointed?), and quickly rose to his feet to join her. He also staggered a little, upon standing, as the alcohol hit him anew. That was the problem with drinking while you’re sitting… she probably should have remembered that. “Whoa…” He said as he braced himself on the safety bar. Angie just turned around and hammered on the red emergency button. She had to get out of here. “What’s going on?” Will asked from behind her, his tone decidedly worried.

 

Angie’s mind raced for a suitable excuse. “I just--” She struggled, hammering the infuriatingly useless emergency button again. “I’ve just got to go to the bathroom…” Her brain finally supplied, and she turned to see if Will had bought it. Did he know that she was trying to run away from _him_ ? Despite how much she liked him and despite the higher-than-she-had-previously-thought level of intoxication she had going on, she was too afraid to make a move. Too afraid of the consequences, what it might mean if he didn’t like her back the way she liked him. And if she stayed in this elevator for even five minutes more, she was _going to_ make a move. Her willpower could only be trusted to hold out for so long. So she needed to get out. _Now._

 

“There’s got to be a way out of here.” She said a little frantically, and she could hear the slight slur in her voice, but she didn’t care even a bit.

 

“Angie, are you okay?” Will asked, putting his hand on her arm in concern. And also possibly to help steady himself… Will was apparently a bit of a lightweight too, though that wasn’t a huge surprise to Angie. She kept her eyes on the door, refusing to look at him, to give herself even a _chance_ for her willpower to break and to just kiss him and screw the consequences. But then he continued. “Was it--” He started, and all at once Angie knew what he was about to ask. And she _had_ to stop him from asking, because she didn’t think she could lie well enough to hide the truth.

 

“I’ve just gotta pee, Will.” She huffed, and she saw some of the worry in his slightly glazed eyes fade.

 

“Well we’re stuck in here, so I don’t know what to…” Will replied, his eyes moving from her face to roam around the car, and settling on the empty wine bottle in the corner. “I guess you could maybe try--”

 

“ _Gross_ Will! No!” She said adamantly, shaking her head. “No, we’re missing the party, I’ve got to pee, Poppy never got her wine… we’re getting out of here!” She added, pumping herself up as she spoke. She was getting out. Because she _had_ to get out.

 

“Ok well, what’s your plan?” Will asked, his face bright and eager to help in any way he could. Angie regarded him, squinting at him in discernment, a plan crystallizing in her befuddled head.

 

“I need the Beast.” She said slowly and deliberately, looking right into Will’s eyes. They widened a little in apprehension at her words, and he was already shaking his head.

 

“That’s not something I can exactly just turn on and off, Angie.” He replied nervously, obviously wanting to look away but she pinned him with her stare. He had nowhere to run. The Beast was going to make an appearance tonight. Because she needed him to.

 

Angie nodded encouragingly in an attempt to counter his shaking and she smiled a bit maniacally. “Yes, Will. Come on. We need him! We need the Beast! _I CALL UPON THE BEAST!_ ” She cried, shaking her upturned clawed hands, and Will gasped dramatically.

 

“But we’re not even outside! The Beast is directly tied to the rush I get from a sweet storm chase, Angie, I--” But she cut him off as she grabbed both his shoulders and shook.

 

“You can do it! Give me the Beast, Will!” She almost shouted, feeling her intensity rise in an effort to get him pumped up. “Here!” She added, fumbling with her phone and typing her PIN wrong three times before opening it and launching Spotify. She cranked the volume on her very tired iPhone 6 and played the most obnoxiously awesome death metal that she could. It sounded tinny and weak without the benefit of a sub, but it echoed throughout the tiny elevator car anyways and it muffled out thoughts and worries and all that was left was _rock._ “ _GIVE ME THE BEAST!”_ She cried one last time, and shook him once more, and a shadow passed over Will’s face and all at once he looked different.

 

_The Beast._

 

“Yes!” She cried, and pointed at the elevator doors. “ _OPEN THE DOOR!”_ She commanded, and Will grunted an assenting reply, lurching forward. He set his fingers into the crack as much as he could, and then with a roar of effort, he was straining to open them. She saw his muscles shake and flex, and a vein in his neck pop out, but the doors began to budge. He let out a victorious screaming grunt and pushed through the pain, and Angie cheered him.

 

“You’re doing it!” She crowed, feeling all the adrenaline in her body spiking its way to her brain. Her words seemed to have some effect on Will, because he roared again, and suddenly the doors were open wide enough to wedge his shoulder in. Now he could push back with his back and push forward with his arms, and a moment later, the deed was done.

 

For a minute, they both just stood there panting. Angie hadn’t actually done anything, but still she found herself out of breath. The door was open, and it looked like they’d be able to squeeze out and drop down onto the parking lot level. She was free! She could get out of here, and escape being alone with Will. Or, at least escape the temptation of sharing a confined space alone with him, while sauced up on cheap wine and fighting an overwhelming amount of sexual tension.

 

But there was one problem. A problem she hadn’t really thought about when she'd come up with this hairbrained drunk scheme to run away from Will. One thing she hadn’t accounted for.

 

Will had been right, that night after the storm. Angie had a _thing_ for the Beast.

 

It struck her all at once that she was done for as she was drawn into his intensely focused tractor beam of a stare and it was like she was hypnotized. She felt the swirling dizzy drunk sensation around her periphery, but her eyes remained sharply focused on his. She took a step forward, and Will remained still. Instead he just called to her with that brow-furrowed, narrow-eyed, wildly confident stare, like he knew she would come to him.

 

The tension seemed to climb to impossible heights as she took another small step forward, both of them still breathing heavily and staring the other down with clenched fists and fire in their eyes. And then something snapped in Angie. She launched herself over the remaining space between them, and Will caught her, his hands wrapping around her and pulling her tight. He grunted and huffed out a breath of relief as their lips met, and Angie made a frankly embarrassing sound in reply.

 

Angie knew how wrong this was. She did. This was the opposite of what she had planned for, exactly what she was trying to avoid. But knowing that didn’t stop this from _feeling_ just so _right._ The kiss had deepend almost immediately and Will was holding her tight, his hands strong and possessive. One was braced behind her head, his fingers splayed through her hair. The other couldn’t decide where on her back, and then her _ass_ , that it wanted to stay, instead greedily roaming around but always pulling her closer. It was unnecessary, considering he wouldn’t need to _pull_ to keep her close right now, but she liked it very much anyways.

 

And so she gave herself to the moment. All of Angie’s higher-processing functions of her brain completely powered down, and she was left with nothing but instinct and pleasure. No thoughts or worries passed her mind, except the abstract appreciation of what a good kisser Will was. And he was. He was the _best_ kisser.

 

When he walked her backwards against the wall of the elevator, she fell into step like it was a dance, without an ounce of hesitation. Her head bumped against the laminate “wood” paneling, and Will made a little sympathetic noise, but Angie hadn’t felt a thing, still completely lost in the adrenaline-fuelled haze of lust and libido.

 

After a while, the animal-like ferocity of the kiss toned down, and there was an almost sweetness to what it became, though the hunger they had for one another still raged. Grunts and growls were replaced with breathy sighs and moans, and their lips roamed to explore necks and ears.

 

Angie had no idea how much time had passed. Time could have frozen, for all she knew, and she had no evidence otherwise anyways. Right now, Will and Angie were all there was, all there ever would be. Their bodies and mouths connected in a way that transcended universes, and they were no longer bound by such mortal constraints as time and space.

 

Or that’s how it felt, anyways. In reality, they were making out in a dingy wood-paneled 1970s elevator, and it was about 7:30pm. And they certainly weren’t _alone_ in the universe either, as it so boldly pointed out with the untimely arrival of one very _not-_ Sloppy Poppy, interrupting a scene she did not expect to find. Or maybe she did, judging by the cat-ate-the-canary victorious grin that spread on her face when she realized what she was interrupting.

 

She was peering up at them through the maybe 2-foot gap Will had opened up, and when she’d seen enough, she cleared her throat. But Will and Angie were oblivious, and they continued undaunted. So she tried a different tactic. “Is _this_ the reason I’ve been sober all night?” She asked, and Will and Angie jumped apart, like they could somehow pretend they hadn’t been caught in the act red handed.

 

“What? No, Will and I were just…” Angie explained lamely, acutely aware of how swollen and wet her lips felt, and that her hair was probably a complete mess.

 

“Yeah, we were just…” Will tried to finish for her, but he trailed off as he couldn’t think of anything that could explain what they’d just been doing, other than the truth.

 

“I’ll wait.” Poppy said, dryly, shooting them a pointed glance with pursed lips and raised eyebrow. There was a pregnant pause before an ecstatic smile split her face, one she’d been holding back with much more skill than either Will or Angie were capable of. “It’s about time, you guys!” She squealed, reaching out her hands. “Now hand me the booze first, and then you _know_ we are going to be talking about this.”

 

Angie groaned, and as she looked over at Will their eyes caught. He looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and Angie thought there was a good chance she looked the exact same way. They gave each other an awkward, tight, worried smile before turning back to Poppy, preparing to be interrogated on what exactly she had just caught them doing.

 

The problem was, Angie didn’t actually have any idea what they were doing, or how to answer a single one of her questions.

  


*****************

  


Later, when they were safely back to Angie’s apartment, the Christmas party finally began. The kids emerged from their gaming marathon to eat treats and exchange presents, Poppy and Douglas seemed extraordinarily relieved to have the bounty of spirits and had cracked open a bottle almost immediately, and in general, all was merry and bright.

 

Will and Angie had done their best to compartmentalize their awkwardness and avoid all alone-time with Poppy in an effort to enjoy the evening, and they’d actually ended up having a really fun time. Angie loved her friends, even if she didn’t tell them often enough, and she couldn’t quantify the relief she felt when it seemed that she hadn’t lost Will over something as stupid as a kiss.

 

A few hours in, most of the kids had fallen asleep, and things were winding down. Douglas and Poppy were chatting quietly on the couch, Miggy was playing Smash Bros in Graham’s room with her sleeping son, and Angie was in the kitchen, washing a few plates and just generally cleaning up. After a few minutes, Will came around the corner, returning from her room where Sophie and the twins were sleeping on her bed.

 

She smiled at him and added a scrunch of her nose to show she knew how awkward this was. He smiled back, though it was actually a bit more of a smirk, and rolled up his sleeves, stepping up to the sink next to her, prepared to help dry.

 

Angie bit the inside of her lip to stop the smile from growing, and instead went back to washing, handing him the plate when she was done. He took it wordlessly and began to towel dry it. When he’d placed it in the rack, he turned to look at her, the smirk still on his face, and it seemed like he was trying to get her attention.

 

“What?” She asked, twisting her mouth as she tried not to grin at him like a loon. He smiled back and shrugged.

 

“I was just going to say I told you so.” He said, nonchalantly, and Angie’s eyes narrowed.

 

“You told me what?” She asked suspiciously.

 

“That you had a thing for the Beast.” He said, teasing, and his own mouth twisted as if he was also trying to stop from smiling now. Angie just gaped at him, her brain stalling, and he turned back to the sink. A few very long seconds later, she turned back as well, plunging her hand in the water and reaching for a dish.

  
When she was finally ready to reply, all she could manage was an obviously embarrassed “shut up.”, to which Will snorted. Then he leaned to bump her with his side, and with that, the tension was gone and she let the smile spread unrestrained. No matter what happened between them from here, she hadn’t lost him. She hadn’t lost Will. Because no matter how much of a thing she had for the Beast, it didn’t _compare_ to the thing she had for dorky Will Cooper.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was so much fun to write, I hope you had fun reading it! Will and Angie are so cute, I can't wait to see their relationship progress on the show! And if anyone reads this, I'd love to hear what you thought and if you'd like more Will and Angie fics :)


End file.
